Miraculous ladybug Fanfic
by itsMEdina
Summary: This is about Adrien and Marinette becoming a couple. Contains Spoilers.


I recently fell for Miraculous Ladybug. I had a kind of mental breakdown because of that damn love-square. I told my husband about it. He just said: Are you serious? You are 22, this is a kids TV-show, get over of course, I couldn´t. But hey, as it IS a kids TV-show, there must be a happy end, right?! Thanks to you, Zag and Astruc, I´ve experienced a severe sensation of weltschmerz. But I have to admit that the love-square was just the straw that breaks the camel´s back. After that, I decided to write a little fanfic. It´s about how I imagine the relationship between Adrien and Marinette will developpe.

At first, let me tell you what I thought about:

MariChat and Ladynoir are unlikely to happen because Mari has such a huge crush on Adrien that she doesn´t really see Chat´s true self (I ship MariChat, though)

Ladrien won´t happen either, it would be too difficult for Ladybug to hide her true identity in front of Adrien and she can´t really talk to him properly

So, Adrinette is the most plausible ship, although it might be difficult for both to keep their secret identities hidden. Needless to say that it will come out sooner or later

I also think that Adrien will find out first. He is really into finding out Ladybugs identity, so he will realize some things before Marinette does. She is too busy with Adrien

Maybe Adrien would keep it secret that he knows because he respects Ladybugs wishes, because as we know now (or assume), they won´t find out their identities before season 3

I´m so sure about Adrinette because it seems to be confirmed that this ship will sail in season 2, or that there will be more kisses and Adrien will learn how to bake cookies. And I think that Chat Noir appreciates Marinette when he is talking to her without her being too embarassed to talk to him

Aaand I don´t think that Adrien tries to replace Ladybug, I assumed that he doesn´t want to hurt Marinettes feelings any longer as he knows that she loves him. Maybe he wants to experience love and therefore gives Mari a chance. I know it sounds like kind of a replacement, but I mean it the good way, Adrien is still a gentleman. And maybe he´s already suspicious of Mari beeing Ladybug... ;)

I kept in mind that there will be a MariChat balcony scene and a prom scene.

I´m sorry for this long intro and I apologize for every mistake (I´m german, so english is not my mothertongue).

HERE we go...

 _Marinette is leaning on the balustrade of a balcony with a pretty view over the Seine. Suddenly Chat Noir appears and sits next to her on the balustrade._

 _ **Chat Noir:**_ Hey Princess!

 _ **Mari:**_ Hey Chat...

 _ **Chat Noir:**_ What´s up? You look kinda depressed.

 _ **Mari:**_ Yeah I know. Boy problems. You don´t need to worry about it. By the way, you look a bit sad, too.

 _ **Chat Noir:**_ I...just feel lonely sometimes.

 _Marinette looks away with a small hint of guilt on her face._

 _ **Mari:**_ I know what you mean.

 _ **Chat Noir:**_ Please tell me, princess, who is hurting you? I will teach him a lesson!

 _He has a big grin on his face, showing off as usual._

 _ **Mari (laughes,blushes):**_ Oh no, you don´t want to know.

 _ **Chat Noir:**_ Yes, I do!

 _ **Mari:**_ Okay okay, it´s Adrien Agreste.

 _Chat Noir looks slightly surprised, yet knowing._

 _ **Mari:**_ He...I don´t know if he knows that I exist.

 _ **Chat Noir:**_ I´m sure he does. Aren´t you friends, anyway?

 _Marinette becomes more sad._

 _ **Mari:**_ I think so. But... I want to be more than a friend to him...

 _Now Marinettes face is all red and she is kind of ashamed._

 _Chat Noir sighs, it´s hard for him to see her like that. He also tries to hide that he feels like that for Ladybug._

 _ **Chat Noir (mumbles):**_ Maybe its time to move on.

 _ **Mari:**_ What did you say?

 _ **Chat Noir (blushes):**_ N-Nothing. I just think that you are amazing, princess. He knows it, too. Give him a chance.

 _ **Mari:**_ But I don´t know how. I can´t even talk to him properly...But, there is this prom next weekend...Maybe I could ask him out? Ahh no I can´t.

 _ **Chat Noir:**_ Don´t be so shy! Everything will end up good, you´ll see.

 _ **Mari (eyes wide open):**_ How could it? I will totally mess it up!

 _ **Chat Noir (teasing):**_ Hey, what did you do to my pawsome princess and who are you? Spit it out!

 _ **Mari (laughs again):**_ Quit those terrible puns, Chat!

 _ **Chat Noir:**_ That´s what I wanted to hear.

 _ **Mari(smiles):**_ You´re hopeless, kitty.

 _ **Chat Noir (winks):**_ I know. I hope you feel better know. I´m sorry, but I have to go. Maybe Ladybug needs me somewhere or so.

 _ **Mari (smiles;raises one eyebrow):**_ Yeah, I do. Thanks Chat Noir.

Then you should hurry up and go.

 _Chat Noir leans towards Marinette and kisses her forehead, leaving Marinette blushed with a Chat Noir-like spin in the air._

 _Next day after class. Alya and Marinette._

 _ **Alya:**_ Adrien seems to be busy today. Maybe his dad wants him to have more chinese lessons.

 _ **Mari:**_ Well, maybe. Who cares.

 _ **Alya (raises an eyebrow):**_ Hey! What´s the matter with you? You care an awful lot about Adrien and his whereabouts! You have his schedule.

 _ **Mari:**_ It´s just... Ahh Alya I don´t know.

 _ **Alya:**_ But I do. You worry about prom, don´t you?

 _ **Mari (looks away):**_ No...Yes! You´ve got Nino, Mylène has Ivan, Juleka and Rose will come together, even Nathanael has somebody...And I´m standing here like nobody wants to have me in a team.

 _ **Alya (bit angry, yet understanding):**_ Marinette! Don´t feel too sorry for yourself. Adrien hasn´t got a date for prom yet, as far as I know. Chloé asked him, but he didn´t answer. You have to take your chance now! Otherwise it will be too late and he goes with Chloé. You are awesome, girl. And everyone knows that. Go home and bake some cookies, you told me he likes them. And don´t forget to think about a dress! I´m counting on you. I won´t go to prom without my best friend.

 _ **Mari (stuttering, excited):**_ Alya...I don´t know what to say. But I guess you are right. Yeah! I´ll make the best cookies ever! But what if he says no?! And it´s in a week! Oh I can´t do this Alya!

 _ **Alya:**_ Yes, you can! Now go! I´m sorry, but I have to go, too. Brothers, you know. You can call me anytime.

 _ **Mari**_ : I don´t know what I would do without you.

 _ **Alya (winks):**_ You would be flat on your back!

 _Both laughing, heading home._

 _Later. Dupain-Chengs bakery. Marinette and her mother._

 _ **Mari:**_ Maman! I need to make some cookies.

 _ **Sabine:**_ I have some over there.

 _ **Mari (blushes):**_ I want to make them myself.

 _Tom entering._

 _ **Tom (teasing):**_ Is there someone you would like to make a present to?

 _ **Mari:**_ No, no, it´s just for school...I guess.

 _ **Sabine (laughs):**_ So, if that´s the case...

 _Door to bakery opens. Adrien enters._

 _ **Adrien (shy):**_ Hey, Marinette. Hello Monsieur and Madame Dupain-Cheng.

 _ **Tom (knowing):**_ Hello, Adrien. Are you here to talk to Marinette?

 _ **Mari (surprised):**_ Ah...Hey, Adrien...nice to see you...ehh why didn´t you turn up to school today?

 _ **Adrien (to Tom):**_ Ehh...yes.

 _ **Adrien (to Mari):**_ Ehm...my dad, you know...?

 _ **Mari:**_ Yeeaah...

 _Sabine and Tom grinning excessively._

 _ **Adrien (blushing slightly):**_ Would you like to go to the park?

 _ **Mari (looking around, without focusing):**_ Ehm...That sounds really nice! Ahh...actually, I wanted to make some cookies...

 _ **Adrien (sad):**_ Oh, okay. Then...

 _ **Tom (interrupts):**_ Why don´t you stay and help her?

 _ **Mari:**_ Papa!

 _ **Adrien (big smile):**_ That would be great! But I don´t know how to bake cookies.

 _ **Tom:**_ That´s no problem. We´ll show you.

 _They begin to bake cookies. Marinettes parents are obviously amused, but very careful. Marinette loses her stress throughout the evening._

 _ **Tom:**_ The cookies need some time now. But we´re out of eggs now, so we will go and get some. You two, don´t let the cookies burn!

 _Parents leave._

 _ **Adrien (smiling):**_ That was really nice. Your parents are so kind! I wish I would have a family like that.

 _ **Mari (blushes):**_ I´m sorry, Adrien.

 _ **Adrien:**_ But why? It´s not your fault.

 _Looking in each others eyes for a long time._

 _ **Adrien:**_ I would like to ask something...if you don´t mind.

 _ **Mari (heartbeat stops for a sec):**_ N-no, go ahead.

 _ **Adrien (red face):**_ Would you...like to be my prom date?

 _ **Mari (gasps):**_ Yes! I mean...oh my god I didn´t expect that, I thought you would go with Chloé! Oh my, what am I talking? I´m so sorry, yes. Yes!

 _Time seems to stop for both of them. They just look at each other for what seems like hours._

 _ **Adrien (grinning):**_ I´m so glad you accepted.

 _ **Mari(blushing again):**_ Yeah, what else could I have done? As I really like you...

 _ **Adrien (eyes wide open):**_ You do?

 _Marinettes parents arrive._

 **Tom (to Sabine, quietly):** What happened here?

 _ **Sabine (smirks):**_ Look at those two. Aren´t they cute?

 _Marinette and Adrien realize the spectators._

 _ **Mari (giggles):**_ Ah, hello back. The cookies aren´t burned, you see?

 _ **Adrien:**_ But I think they have to be ready in a about a minute or so.

 _Adrien runs through his hair, slightly nervous._

 _Cookies are ready._

 _ **Adrien:**_ Ehm...I guess it´s late. I have to go now.

 _ **Mari (sad):**_ Oh really? But don´t forget to take some cookies. You have to know...I wanted to make them for you.

 _ **Sabine:**_ I knew it! That´s so sweet, Mari.

 _ **Mari (red like hell):**_ Maman!

 _ **Adrien (tilts his head with a big grin, Chat is showing):**_ But it IS sweet, like you.

 **Mari (covers face with hands, mumbling):** Ahhh Adrien thinks I´m cute! I´m going to die I´m going to die!

 _ **Adrien:**_ What did you say?

 _ **Mari:**_ Nevermind.

 _Sabine puts some cookies in a box an hands it to Adrien._

 _ **Sabine (smiling):**_ Here you go. It was a pleasure to meet you again, Adrien. Feel free to come back anytime.

 _ **Adrien:**_ Thank you, Madame Dupain-Cheng. Au revoir, Monsieur! We´ll meet at school, Marinette.

 _ **Mari (very nervous again):**_ Yeah, see you morrowto...eh rromoto...ahhh tomorrow!

 _ **Sabine (one eyebrow lifted, teasing):**_ What happened, Mari?

 _ **Mari:**_ He invited me to prom! I have to make a dress right away!

 _Marinette doesn´t wait for Sabines answer, rushes to her room._

 _ **Sabine (to Tom):**_ She´s so excited. I think she really cares for him.

 _ **Tom:**_ Of course she does. Obviously, he likes her too. Do you think what I think?

 _ **Sabine (grinning):**_ Oh yes, I do. He will be our son-in-law!

 _Strong Adrinette-shipping going on._

 _Marinette calls Alya and tells her everything._

 _Day before prom. Alya, Nino, Adrien and Marinette in front of the school, going to head home._

 _ **Adrien:**_ Marinette, wait a minute!

 _Marinette and Alya turning around._

 _ **Mari:**_ Yes?

 _ **Adrien:**_ Eh...I´ll pick you up at 7, if it´s okay for you.

 _Alya and Nino sharing meaningful gaze, both grinning._

 _ **Mari (blushes):**_ That would be fine.

 _ **Alya:**_ Nino picks me up at 7, too. So the four of us will meet in front of the school?

 _ **Adrien:**_ That sounds great!

 _ **Everyone:**_ See you tomorrow!

 _Prom day. Dupain-Chengs home. Adrien is at the door._

 _ **Sabine (smiling):**_ Welcome, Adrien. I guess you came for Marinette.

She´s still in her room.

 _ **Tom:**_ Marinette! Adrien´s here!

 _Door opens. Marinette comes down the stairs in her selfmade dress. It is red with a black belt and a black petticoat under the skirt, rockabilly-like. Her hair is open, slightly wavy, with one side tucked back behind her ear. She also wears red high-heels and a black little bag for Tikki._

 _Everyone stares. Adriens mouth is open._

 _ **Sabine:**_ Oh my! You look so beautiful, Marinette!

 _ **Tom (wet eyes):**_ My little girl becomes a grown-up.

 _ **Mari (red face):**_ Thank you.

 _ **Adrien (Chat-like):**_ You look indeed beautiful, Mylady.

 _ **Mari (eyes wide open):**_ Ehm...what did you say?

 _ **Adrien (hastily):**_ I just agreed with your parents.

 _ **Sabine:**_ You are a gentleman, Adrien. Marinette, I want to take a photo!

 _Marinette stands next to Adrien, nervous. Adrien lays one arm around her waist._

 _ **Adrien (whispers):**_ Is this okay for you?

 _ **Mari (nods):**_ It is.

 _ **Tom:**_ Smile! Yeah, that´s fine. It´s a really nice picture. You make a cute couple. And now, go and have some fun.

 _Marinette looks in Adriens eyes like she wanted to give him a sign that she isn´t ready for this. He looks back, trying to encourage her without showing is own nervousness._

 _In front of the school._

 _ **Alya (almost screaming):**_ Mari! You look SO awesome!

 _ **Nino (nods):**_ Yes, indeed.

 _ **Mari (blushed):**_ But you two look great, too.

 _ **Alya:**_ Don´t be so modest! You´re gorgeous. And you too, Adrien. You make a cute couple.

 _ **Adrien (blushes):**_ We heard that before.

 _ **Adrien (to Mari):**_ It must be true, don´t you think?

 _ **Mari (heart stops beating):**_ I hope so.

 _ **Adrien (laughs):**_ Of course!

 _ **Nino:**_ I have no doubt about it.

 _ **Alya:**_ Yeah, that´s right. But let´s get moving, it´s getting cold out here.

 _After they entered the hall everyone stared at them. Chloé seems to be very frustrated and angry._

 _They have a lot of fun and dance a lot._

 _Later, Marinette and Adrien go outside to cool down._

 _She isn´t that nervous any longer._

 _ **Mari:**_ That is so much fun!

 _ **Adrien:**_ Yes, that´s true. I wish we could make this more often.

 _ **Mari (smiles):**_ That would be nice.

 _ **Adrien:**_ Everyone stared at you.

 _ **Mari (teasing):**_ Are you jealous?

 _ **Adrien (Chat-like):**_ Of course I am.

 _Both of them realize what they just said and look away._

 _ **Mari (blushed):**_ Ehm...I´m sorry.

 _ **Adrien:**_ You say that way too often. There´s nothing you would have to apologize about.

 _ **Mari:**_ I´m glad to hear that.

 _ **Adrien (raises his hand towards Maris cheek, hesitates):**_ You are so beautiful.

 _ **Mari (really red face):**_ Th-thank you. But...

 _Adrien gathers all his courage, leans forward and kisses Marinettes cheek._

 _ **Mari (stops breathing):**_

 _ **Adrien (red, guilty):**_ I couldn´t resist any longer.

 _ **Mari (mumbles):**_ That was totally alright.

 _ **Adrien (shy):**_ Would you mind...?

 _ **Mari (knows what he means):**_ N-no...

 _Adrien leans forward again and kisses her lips. A soft little kiss without demanding too much._

 _ **Mari (eyes wide open):**_ That was amazing.

 _ **Adrien (more confident):**_ Do you think so? I liked it, too.

 _ **Mari (hungers for more):**_ Can we do that again?

 _ **Adrien (big smile):**_ Of course.

 _He lays his hands on her cheeks and kisses her again, longer this time. You can almost see Marinette melting._

 _ **Mari (gasps):**_ More.

 _ **Adrien (eyes shining):**_ Whatever you wish.

 _This time, he grabs her waist and pulls her closer to his body. She has one hand on his neck, the other in his hair. The passion is overwhelming._

 _After quite a while, they stop to breath again._

 _ **Adrien (heavily breathing):**_ Oh my...

 _ **Mari (heavily breathing):**_ Oh my...

 _ **Adrien:**_ I don´t want this to end.

 _ **Mari:**_ Me neither.

 _Marinette leans her head on his chest. He holds her tight._

 _ **Mari (slowly):**_ What...are we now?

 _ **Adrien (hesitating, bit scared):**_ Would you like to be...my girlfriend?

 _ **Mari (looks up,stares,heartbeat stops):**_

 _ **Adrien (fears rejection):**_ Marinette?

 _ **Mari (still red face):**_ I can´t believe you asked. It´s like a dream comes true.

 _ **Adrien (hoping):**_ Is that a yes?

 _ **Mari (all smiles):**_ Yes!

 _ **Adrien (beams with joy):**_ I´m the happiest man right now.

 _ **Mari (laughs):**_ I hope so! Ehm...how do we handle it? Do we tell it?

 _ **Adrien (tilts his head):**_ I don´t see a problem there. Everyone will know it sooner or later, so why keeping it secret?

 _ **Mari:**_ That´s what I thought.

 _ **Adrien:**_ Are you cold? Should we go back again?

 _ **Mari:**_ Yes, I´m cold. But I don´t want to go back yet. Maybe a kiss would make it warmer...?

 _ **Adrien (grins):**_ I bet it will.

 _They kiss again, but softer this time, loving. Like nobody in this world could ever tear them apart._

Thank you for reading this!

I really hope you enjoyed it, as it was quite fun to write. I also thought about a reveal-scene, but I decided to keep it for later if it is demanded.

Bye!

Sincerely

MEdina


End file.
